


You're Bleeding...

by CorneredTiger9407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Just a prompt from tumblr, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, little angst, they're just friends in this - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorneredTiger9407/pseuds/CorneredTiger9407
Summary: Lena didn't know how she got to Kara's apartment. All she knows is she's tired and Kara makes her feel safe.Kara didn't expect Lena to show up at her apartment. She really didn't expect her to show up looking like she is. There's dirt on her clothes and she's leaning heavily on the door frame.The one-shot based on an Angst dialog prompt from Tumblr.





	You're Bleeding...

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get myself back into wanting to write, so what better way than some Angsty piece that I just felt like doing in two hours.  
> I didn't proofread this, and honestly, this is just a random piece I felt like writing that probably isn't any good.  
> Kara and Lena are just friends in this...sadly.
> 
> Yell at me on Tumblr about it - CorneredTiger9407

* * *

 

Kara opened the door to her apartment, surprised by the late-night visitor. She noticed Lena leaning heavily against the doorframe, one arm wrapped around her middle, like she was hugging herself. Her black skirt and red blouse were covered in dirt, and her hair was disheveled and covering most of her face. Something was wrong. Lena has always been pale, but she looked almost ghostly now and she would never walk around looking like she rolled in an alley.

“Lena, it’s late. Are you ok?”

There was no immediate answer. Sluggish green eyes lifted and met with worried blue ones.

“Is it? ‘m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.” Lena’s voice was strained. She grimaced as she pushed off the wall, intending to leave the blonde alone.

Kara rushed forward, carefully grabbing Lena’s upper arm.

“Lena, no. You’re not bothering me, I’m just surprised. Something is obviously wrong. Come in, let’s talk.”

Lena just nodded. She wasn’t really able to focus on much, and Kara’s words drifted into the background as she stumbled into the apartment. All she knew was the pain she was feeling all over. The warmth of Kara’s apartment was comforting. Safe.

Lena could feel the last of her adrenaline leave as she tripped on nothing, her feet not wanting to lift completely as she tried to walk the rest of the way to the nearest chair. She felt Kara’s arm surround her, holding her upright as she was guided to the dining room chairs, her body all but collapsing into one.

She sighed as the world stopped spinning and came into focus. Looking around, she tried to remember how she got to Kara’s apartment. She had flashes of memories; Leaving L-Corp. Walking to a nearby Chinese place. Leaving there and walking back towards L-Corp to her car, only she never made it.

Kara’s face suddenly filled her vision as the blond kneeled in front of her. The woman’s forehead crinkled up as she looked Lena over, pausing at the dirt that seemed to cling to the side of her shirt and pants. Kara slowly lifted her hand as she took in a particular dirt mark, her fingers tracing the outline.

“Lena, this looks like a shoe print. What happened?”

Lena looked down, taking in her appearance. She lifted the hand she had wrapped around her middle and trailed her fingers over the dusty mark.

“Dunno…may have been mugged?” Lena shifted her shoulders upwards slightly, her body feeling heavy with exhaustion. She leaned her head back, her eyes drifting shut.

Kara’s checked over the rest of Lena, looking for any damage. She paused at Lena’s side, the blouse seeming to be stiff. She reached out and touched Lena’s side, pulling back as Lena hissed and jerked away.

Kara surged forward, grasping the bottom of the blouse and started pulling it up, being mindful of how Lena tensed as the material pulled away from her.

The moment Kara saw skin, she gasped, causing Lena to open her and look down. Streams of red were slowly making their way down Lena’s side, soaking into the black skirt now that the blouse had been moved. Kara lifted the shirt further, finding the source.

“Lena, you’re bleeding.”

Kara looked up from her place on the floor and found Lena staring at her side, seemingly confused.

“Huh. It seems I am.”

Kara’s mouth hung open as she took in Lena’s attitude. _Shock._

“Lena, you need to go to the hospital, or maybe the DEO. Let me get a towel to put pressure on your side, then I’m going to take you.”

Lena’s gaze snapped up to Kara, her eyes suddenly filled with fire.

“No. No hospitals, no doctors. I’ll be fine.”

Kara huffed as she stood, walking into her bathroom to get a towel.

“At least let me call Alex. You’ve been stabbed for Rao’s sake. You need stitches.”

Kara walked back and kneeled next to Lena, placing the small towel on the wound and pressing down. Lena groaned and closed her eyes, the pressure causing the pain to radiate through her side. She was feeling bruised in several places, the adrenaline finally wearing off completely. She nodded her consent to Kara, and replaced Kara’s hand over her side, keeping the pressure.

Kara walked back to her room, Lena tracking her movement. She watched Kara pick up her phone from the bedside table and call her sister, the words too low for her to hear. Kara nodded a few times before disappearing around the corner for a minute. When she reappeared, she held a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt in one hand, and a wet washcloth in the other.

“I’m going to help you take your shirt and skirt off. I need to clean around the wound and make sure that’s the worst of your injuries. Alex is on her way to stitch you up.” Kara’s voice left no room for argument. Her face was set, much like when she was getting ready to fight an enemy as Supergirl.

Lena stared at Kara before nodding, allowing Kara to step forward and lift her shirt, her jaw clenching as she took in the forming bruises on Lena’s body. Tossing the ruined shirt to the floor, Kara paused over the waistband of the skirt.

Lena shifted some, feeling already exposed in just her bra, but nodded again, wanting to get changed into the comfortable looking clothes.

The skirt fell onto the floor next to her shirt, and Lena felt herself sigh in relief as she looked at her lower half. She only had a couple bruises on her legs, all on the outside of her thigh. One in particular seemed to be the size of the shoe that left the mark on her clothes.

Kara set her focus back on Lena’s side, the washcloth now cleaning up the line of blood and dirt from her skin. She worked in silence, and Lena appreciated it, not entirely sure she could hold a conversation.

Kara finished with cleaning the last of the grime, tossing the red tinted cloth onto the pile of clothes on the floor. She reached over to the table, grabbing the pants from the stack and moved to help Lena get her legs in, pulling them up and covering her once more.

Lena sighed as she gained back some of her comfort, feeling less exposed. She expected Kara to help with the shirt next, only to watch her get up, gathering the clothes from the floor and walking away and into her bathroom again. After a few minutes, Lena heard the water run in the sink for a moment, then turn off, but Kara didn’t reemerge.

The door to the apartment opened and Lena flinched, looking for something to cover herself with. She relaxed slightly as Alex stepped in, closing the door behind her and locking it. The two women stared at each other for a second before Alex walked closer, setting her bag down on the table.

“So, you got stabbed?”

Lena could’ve laughed at Alex’s straightforwardness. Instead she shrugged and looked back at her side, the towel stained red around her hand.

“It seems so.”

The two women looked up as Kara came back into the room, her eyes slightly red. Lena and Alex shared a look, both deciding not to comment. Alex set about getting her supplies ready before instructing Lena to remove the towel.

Lena got her first look at the wound, surprised by how little it seemed. The bleeding had slowed enough that there was only a small amount coming out of the wound now, mostly as Alex pressed around it, feeling for any extra damage.

She flinched as Alex sprayed a cold liquid over her skin and wound, before sighing as the pain receded.

“Numbing spray. I don’t think you want to feel me piercing your skin repetitively.”

Lena chuckled then, agreeing. She continued to watch as Alex stitched her side, fascinated by the process. Knowing it was her body, but not feeling anything.

It only took a few minutes before Alex was done, using a few alcohol pads to clean up the fresh lines of blood. She covered the wound and taped it down, standing to look over the rest of Lena’s injuries. Finding a sensitive spot on her head, she figured Lena had been knocked out, the lapses in her memory making her think she suffered a mild concussion. She turned and went about packing her things back up.

“Keep it clean and covered for a few days. Then you can let it breathe and heal. Come see me in like 10 days and I’ll see if the stitches can come out or not. You’re lucky it was shallow. It’ll leave just a little scar. I don’t want you to be alone tonight. I don’t think the concussion will be a problem, but just to be on the safe side, I’d say stay here, just in case. We’ll look into finding this guy and I’ll get a couple friends at the NCPD to help take care of it.”

Alex squeezed Lena’s shoulder, offering a little comfort. She turned to Kara and hugged her, the blonde seemingly struggling with not hugging back too hard.

“Take care, both of you.” Alex said as she stepped back from Kara, walking towards the apartment door.

The apartment was silent after Alex left, neither of them knowing what to say. Lena looked around shivering as she felt a draft of wind drift over her exposed body. Reaching over for the shirt on the table, she winced as the stitches pulled at her side.

Kara seemed to come back to herself, rushing to grab the shirt and help Lena into it. She stood in front of Lena, her body tense, eyes glued to the floor.

“What, Kara?” Lena could nearly hear Kara thinking.

Kara looked up at Lena, the bright blue swimming with unshed tears. Lena pushed herself up, ignoring the soreness of her body and wrapped her arms around Kara’s middle, the trembling superhero falling into the embrace immediately.

“I could have lost you. I didn’t even know you were in trouble.” Kara’s voice broke as the tears broke through.

Lena rubbed at Kara’s back, letting her know she was there, and very much alive.

“I’m okay, Kara. Nothing a good glass of wine and maybe some painkillers won’t cure.” Kara leaned back and stared at Lena, her face a picture of concern. Lena laughed as she pulled back. “Not at the same time, of course. I know better than to mix alcohol with narcotics.”

Kara nodded, sniffling as she looked over Lena again.

Lena reached forward, grabbing Kara’s hand. “Come on, let’s go lay on the couch and watch Netflix. I don’t need to go to sleep for a while, and you need to not blame yourself for what happened.”

Stepping back into Kara’s arms, Lena allowed herself to relax and put most of her weight on Kara as they sat on the couch. She was safe here, and that did more to relax her than any amount of alcohol or pills could ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...stop hurting Lena Luthor....but..she's fine?


End file.
